Horror Movies scare me
by stagetrinity
Summary: Kagome is left all by her lonesome to do school work...but of course, she has better things to do. Like watch scary movies for instance. Bu then again, maybe that's not so smart when one of your friends is a demon and decides to stop by. InuKag-Miroku 'n
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and Kagome's parents had gone off for the weekend with Sota to see a friend of his, leaving Kagome all by her lonesome to do school work, considering she was in major trouble for flunking her science quiz. Ok, so she was supposed to be doing schoolwork, but she hadn't been.

The raven-haired girl sat on the den couch, intently watching a horror movie, all the lights in the house off, rain pattering steadily on the roof. She gasped suddenly as one person unsuspectingly had his spine ripped straight from his back by a large, wolf-like creature. Yeah, it was one of those gory horror movies where practically everyone dies in some horrible, bone chilling way, the last person remaining getting wounded but killing the beast.

Kagome new she shouldn't be watching this; it would give her nightmares, as always. The last time she had watched a horror movie, she hadn't been able to sleep with the lights out and her mom there with her for three nights straight.

The beast was sneaking by the some large dumpsters when...

CRASH!

"That wasn't from the movie!"Kagome gasped, clutching a decorative pillow. A harsh curse drifted into the den of the dark house. Jumping up suddenly, Kagome dashed over to the door, grabbing an umbrella of the floor.

"W...w...who is it?!?!" the miko squealed in panic and she heard footsteps padding across the den floor. A flash of lighting sent her into more hysterics.

"Oh perfect time to thunder!" she whimpered, the figure illuminated from the light. "There's a maniac in my house cursing, I'm by myself and it's raining cats and dogs outside!"

"Who do you think it is, you baka? And who are you calling a maniac?!" the harsh voice cried back in response from the earlier question. She let out another screech as the sopping figure pushed Buyo out of its way. With a furious war cry, Kagome lunged, beating mercilessly with her umbrella.

"You're a maniac! A perverted creep sneaking into houses! And you smell like wet dog at that!!!" she stopped suddenly. Wet dog? Uh-oh...

Laughing nervously, she backed off as the figure painfully pushed itself up.

"No hard feeling, right, Inuyasha?" she squeaked, still clutching the umbrella. Who knows? She might still need it.

"You baka! I'll kill you wench!" Inuyasha roared furiously, making a mad dash at Kagome who squealed and headed for the stairs.

"Wait, what am I doing?" the girl stated to herself matter-of-factly. "Sit, Inuyasha!" she cried. Inuyasha crashed down, his chin hitting the step just below Kagome's foot.

Growling, he muttered, "I'll get you for this yet, wench. You wait!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kagome inquired, sliding down the banister to the floor.

"I was coming to get you, baka! Why else would I be here?" the demon spat, standing up, but falling backwards down the stairs, landing at Kagome's feet.

"I don't know. Maybe you missed me and couldn't get through the day without seeing my face." she giggled rocking back on her heels.

"Yeah, and maybe Miroku is actually gay." Inuyasha spat back, standing up, a frown on.

"Omygosh! He is?!?" Kagome screeched, stopping at Inuyasha's smirk. "Hey wait a minute! You're mocking me!" she pouted, stamping her foot.

"Hey, you're not a complete baka after all!" the youkai said in mock excitement. Grabbing her arm, he began to pull her to the door. "Now come on! If I don't get you back soon, everyone will start getting suspicious."

"I can't go back!" Kagome cried yanking her arm away, "I'm...uh...kinda grounded and I'm supposed to be studying, which your making hard to do considering you tried to scare me."

"Watching a monster decapitate an entire village benefits what subject now?" Inuyasha replied watching the flashing lights and people on the television in fascination.

Kagome felt her face burn from the remark. "It's...well...that's none of your business! Just for your info, I was about to start math." she said with a flip of her hair.

"Can't you do it in my time?"

"Baka, I'm grounded."

"Grounded?"

Sighing in exasperation, Kagome tried to explain the meaning of grounded to the confused honyou not expecting much success.

"So, in other words, I have to stay here." she finished.

"Why? Your parents won't know." Inuyasha relied shuffling toward the kitchen, the home of the door and oh so tasty ramen.

He was right, Kagome thought, but the movie had left her with a serious case of heebie-jeebies and she had much rather stay in the present with her blanket and technology than go fight demons in the feudal age. "Um...you see...when you're grounded...your parents have little traps and ways of watching you when you try to go out a door!" the girl lied bluntly.

"Fine Kagome, I'll come back for you in an hour or so, will that do?" Inuyasha inquired, trying to keep his temper. He was in enough pain, thank you. No more sits for me!

"Just...come back in a day or so." Kagome replied, reaching for her books.

Frowning, Inuyasha kicked the door and shuffled outside into the rain. A huge flash of lighting cause Kagome to jump and the house to become eerily quite.

"I'll...just turn on a light." she said aloud to reassure herself as she toggled a light switch.

"And...nothing?" she whined as the kitchen remained dark. "Awww, now the electricity's gone out!" she moaned sitting down. A sound from the den sent her tearing outside.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, bursting into the shrine, "Wait!"

"Hey, I thought you couldn't go through a door!" the honyou shouted, staring at her skeptically from the well.

"Oh, uh...I can be gone for a minute before the traps and stuff start." she finished lamely.

"Oh. Whatcha want?" he relied, not bright enough to see the lie dancing in front of him.

"Will you please...stay the night with me?" she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"What!?!?!?" Inuyasha cried in shock, his eyes as big as saucers, cheeks a deep red. 'Thank goodness Miroku isn't here.' he thought.

"Miroku, you baka, get away from that well! Inuyasha and Kagome-chan will be here soon!" Sango cried, grabbing the monk's ear and pulling him from the well.

"Oi, demo Sango, I can kinda hear voices coming through! And if I'm not mistaken, Kagome just told Inuyasha to 'Seize, pay the fight with thee!'"he protested.

Sighing, Sango replied. "You baka, you didn't hear anything! Besides, that wouldn't make any sense!"

Sighing, Miroku reluctantly followed, trying to figure out a sentence that would.


	2. Chapter 2

"IjustwatchedascarymovieandIhatebeingaloneafterIwatchoneandtheoneIjustsawwasreally creepyandIwasjustwonderingifyouwouldjusthangouttilltherainstopsorsomething!" she cried in one breath, afraid that if she said it normally she would freeze up and become flustered.

"Uh, ok, do what now?"

That wasn't the answer she wanted. "I said I just watched a scary movie and I hate being alone after I watch one and the one I just saw was really creepy and I was just wondering if you would just hang out till the rain stops or something!" she said more flustered and embarrassed than before.

Inuyasha froze. A night alone with Kagome would be so...awkward! "Kagome, look, I don't" he started, but seeing Kagome's frightened face made him change his mind. "Fine. Demo only till the rain stops, all right?" the demon sighed walking toward Kagome.

"Sure! Fine! I just don't wanna be alone!" the miko whined.

Miroku jotted own possible sentences, all as stupid as the first.

"Just give up already! I doubt you even heard anything!" Sango cried in vexation.

"No wait, just one more try or so." After a few minutes, a triumphant smiled curled on the monks face. "Oh ho, so THAT'S what Kagome-sama wanted, is it?"

Curiously, Sango inquired, "Um, so, uh, you figured it out huh? Let's hear it."

"Heh, you didn't think it was anything a minute ago! But anyway, I think it as Peas taste all right with cheese!"

"You baka! That's all you came up with!!? Here, let me try!" the demon hunter cried, running over and seating herself next to the monk.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence on the den couch. A few scented candles were scattered about the room, making it seem more like some sort of romantic evening than a frightened fifteen year old and a bored honyou.

"So, uh, maybe we could a play a game or something?" Kagome suggested, breaking the silence.

"Yeah? Like what?" Inuyahsa replied, trying not to seem too interested.

"Well, we could play the fainting game, but that's stupid, truth or dare would be perfect, but having only two people isn't that much fun, a board game, but I don't feel like having to teach you one, or we could just talk or read or anything to make this not seem awkward!" she said, shouting her last part.

"I'm in." Inuyasha replied, tagging along as Kagome ran up stairs to get some things from her room.

"Ok, so I think I've got it now!" Sango said, an odd smirk on her face, "Demo this doesn't seem like something Kagome-chan would say. Are you sure you heard right?"

"Tell me what your sentence is!" Miroku called from his sulking position in the corner. So what? He had only touched her butt! She didn't have to get all testy and beat him until everyone bone in his body felt as if they were broken.

"Well, um, the sentence I came up with is "Please stay the night with me', and if it's true, it would be a reasonable explanation why their not back yet." Sango said quietly.

Feeling a miraculous recovery, he bounded out the door. "Well come along dearest Sango, lets go pay a visit to our friends. After all, two is a crowd and or something like that!!" he cried racing toward the well.

"Miroku! Maybe they want it to only be the two of them! Did it ever occur to you that they might want you to get out of their business! And I might as well be talking to a brick wall!" she cried after him, taking off also.

Imuyasha and Kagome sat facing each other on the couch looking at the huge 'Scrap book' she called it, open on both their laps. 

"So you're saying that this box of yours can make an image of a real person?" he inquired, trying to comprehend this 'camera'.

"Right. I could take a picture of you, and I could have an image of you around so that when I start to..."

"Start to what?" Inuyasha inquired curiously.

"Uh, look at this picture." the girl said hastily shoving a picture into his hands to change the subject.

"Oh, so this is a picture of you?" Inuyasha said examining the school picture she had shown him. Kagome didn't even know which one she had given him.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh. Can I keep it?"

Kagome was shocked. He actually wanted a picture of her to carry around? She felt herself blush slightly. "Well, sure, if you really want it." the girl replied, brushing some of her hair behind her ear, slightly embarrassed.

"Perfect! Now when I get mad at you I can fuss and curse all I want at this little picture because it can't sit me!" Inuyasha said looking quite pleased with himself.

Kagome frowned. "Oh, so that's why you want it."

Miroku continued to race up the shrine stairs and toward Kagome's house, Sango close behind. Throwing open the door, Miroku frowned. He had been expecting something more interesting than Kagome whacking Inuyasha on the head with some sort of huge book.

"Serves you right for thinking you would get a sneaky peek, you hentai!" Sango said smugly.

"Stop it wench! That hurts!"Inuyasha cried trying to block the books blows.

"Say it!"

"Hai, Hai! Whatever! Sumimasen sumimasen! Gomen gomen! Now stop hitting me or there will be nothing left of you to hit me with!" the demon cried fiercely, trying to snatch the book out of Kagome's hands.

"You're a jerk, Inuyasha! I think I would have rather have Miroku stay with me than you!" the girl said sniffing slightly.

"You get your wish, then, you baka wench. Here's Miroku and Sango! Told you they would start to get suspicious!"

**_Later_**

"I would rather die and be eaten by worms and maggots than get 'friendly' with Kagome, as you so nicely put it!" Inuyasha cried furiously, shaking Miroku silly in the process. Miroku had been making nice comments all evening, or at least the 20 minutes he had been here. Kagome, as soon as Inuyasha had taken the book from her, ran off in tears to her bedroom, Sango close behind, so now, Sango and Kagome where locked away in the miko's room, Inuyasha and Miroku downstairs chewing each other out.

"Really? Man, I would take her in a heartbeat. She's gorgeous. Such full lips, I bet she'd make a great kisser." Miroku drawled, practically drooling a puddle.

Inuyasha frowned, "Step off hentai, you don't have a chance with her! Jeez, what would you do next? Spy on her in the bathroom?" Inuyasha spat, furious at the monk for having such ideas about Kagome.

"No, I haven't." Miroku said, a wicked grin on his face, "yet."

"Don't you dare get near Kagome!" the demon growled, jerking Miroku to him by his collar. "Believe me, if I figure out you have, and you know I will if you do, I'll-"

Sango and Kagome emerging from the bedroom cut him off.

"Knock it off!" Sango cried seeing Inuyasha holding Miroku off the floor by his collar. Something she had always wanted to do, but had been to short for.

Frowning, the youkai dumped the monk on the floor.

"So you guys wanna play a game or something?" Sango said trying to find a way to keep everyone out of each other's throats. The electricity was still out, and the rain was so hard it prevented anything from making it to the shrine without being knocked out first.

"I want silence." Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at Miroku who smiled innocently.

"How about truth or dare?" Sango suggested, not knowing any other games considering Kagome hadn't taught them many.

"How about spin the bottle?" Miroku suggested rubbing his hands together eagerly. Kagome was now regretting ever bringing THAT game knowledge to the Inu game.

"How about you shut up?" Inuyasha snapped, smirking slightly.

"How about you quit crushing my dreams?" Miroku snapped back without thinking. A moment later her was in a ball on the floor, Inuyasha kicking him violently crying constantly," Come on, say it again! Want me to continue to crush your dreams? Ok!"

"Sit Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, the first thing she had said sense coming downstairs.

Cursing, the two men lay in a tangled mass on the floor.

A/N: Thanks everyone who replied so far! Uh, hold on:checks list.

Thanks Ninja Wolf! Oh, I feel loved! Glad you like it, I'll work hard for you!lol!

Thanks FrustratedPhoenix for replying! Yes, more beatings to come.

crajee4anime, thankies also! And so you don't else me, whatever it may be, I am taking no chances, so MWahahahahahahahahahahabegins choking and grabs water 'Scuse me.

Anywho, keep reading you guys! Thanks to my cousin, Alcandre!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, here's the plan. Sense everyone but Inuyasha is ok with Truth or dare, we'll play that. But if it gets outta hand, we'll start telling ghost stories, ok?" Kagome said to the Inu gang, all sitting in a cozy little circle on the floor. "Ok, I'll go first. Um...Sango-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I suppose." Sango replied.

Kagome has obviously gotten over the whole charade and was now in a very good mood. She and Sango had been talking and the hunter knew how to make her best friend feel better. However, best friends or not, Kagome was a harsh truth or dare player from many slumber parties of experience. "If you had to choose between Miroku and Inuyasha, who would it be?" the miko giggled wickedly.

"Curse you Kagome-chan!" Sango cried, her face beginning to burn. "I would pick...um...well, I guess...Miroku.'she finished, quote flustered.

"Oi, Sango dear! I didn't know you cared!" Miroku cried, eagerly hugging Sango, who slapped him violently.

"You I can beat on, Inuyasha I can't. No feelings involved here!" the girl replied, pushing off the sulking Miroku.

"Ok, my turn. Um...Inuyasha! Truth or dare?"

"You seriously have to ask?" the honyou said smirking. "Throw me a dare!"

"Um..." the 19 year old thought. A huge smile crossed her face as Miroku began whispering something in her ear. "I dare you, Inuyasha, to kiss Kagome!" Sango cried triumphantly.

"What!?!!?" the demon and miko cried in unison.

"If you don't do it, the truth will be worse!" Sango said grinning wickedly.

"Fine,"Inuyasha said frowning, "but I can kiss her where ever I want to, right?"

Sango and Miroku nodded.

"Inuyasha, you hentai!" Kagome cried, swinging one of her hands out to slap him, but Inuyasha quickly caught her hand and kissed one of the fingertips in a split second.

"Dare done." he said, screwing his face into an expression of disgust as he threw her hand down.

Sango and Miroku both frowned. It wasn't supposed to go that way.

"Fine. My turn, right?" Inuyasha said with a smirk, "Yo, Miroku! Truth or dare?"

"I'll take...dare!"

"I dare you, you hentai, to act gay for the rest of the night. No groping, no touching the girls, not saying perverted things, yadda yadda." Inuyasha said smugly. Ha, he deserved what he got!

'Oi, I can't believe this, you ho...h...hunky dog!" the monk gasped out, hate dripping the last few words. He frowned as he heard Sango and Kagome giggle.

"My turn!! Sango, dear , I dare you to ki-"

"Now Miroku, the gay deal applies to all dares you give out." Inuyasha interrupted, clearly enjoying the pain he was mentally causing on Miroku.

"Aww, so not fair. Sh...silly goose!" More various giggles.

"So sad for you!" Sango said, clearly showing her enjoyment of Miroku's gay act.

"Huh, fine. I dare you, Sango, to not hit me at all for the next entire week!" the monk cried triumphantly.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Sango shot out quickly.

"I'm in!' Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison. Getting up, Kagome went to search for a flashlight 'cause ghost stories always have flashlights. It's like tradition or something.

"Hey wait! What about my dare!?!? Come on guys, this isn't fair! You all had to go trough with your dares! Aww, then can I at least stop acting gay?" Miroku whined pitifully.

"Shut up, you baka! And yes, you still have to carry out your stupid dare!"Inuyasha cried out, his ears flattened from Miroku's high-pitched whining.

"Ok, Sango-chan, you go first!" Kagome said extending the flashlight to her friend.

"Oh, this thing is cool!" the hunter giggled, shining the light in Miroku's face, making his eyes start to water.

"Ok, here are the rules," Kagome stated," This is a continuing ghost story. All parts must agree with earlier part. Other than that, no limitations."

"Ok, let's see. The moon that night was a full one..." Sango told her section the story, one that when you thought about it, had characters that were not unlike characters from the Inu-gang, Kagome and Miroku eagerly listening, Inuyasha frowning throwing in random comments like "That's stupid." or something like, "Keh! Miroku's back hair would probably be more frightening than that creature" or it might be "I've seen worse."

Finally, Inuyasha's turn rolled around. "Great! My turn to scare the pants of you wimps! Let's see..." he continued the story, his comrades listening, jaws agape at the part he told. This part contained the gruesome demise of the oldest member of the group, the gory battle between our hero's and a huge beast (of course, he made the person Sango had based on him be the glorious leader of victory)

When it finally became Kagome, who was the last one to tell the story, had to decide if it would be a happy ending, or a sad one, or a whatever one.

"So, after the gruesome demise of the beast, (fill in your version of the in between)...Cindy began whacking the snot out of Mark for the fifth since the fight.( betcha can't guess whose who! ï 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha..today..untill the day I overturn the company that prcocesses it and take it all for myself and flying monkeys. Wait, uh, heh heh, never mind...  
Plus some of you have asked for sweet moments with Kagome and Inuyasha. Good for you, some here and in my next chappie, which is the last. boo hoo!

Kagome laid wide awake in bed. She wasn't as sleepy as she thought. Maybe it was the horror movie? To tell the truth, Inuyasha had helped you feel safe considering she hadn't given it a thought since the well, until now that is. She kept seeing that monster tearing out that guys spine, and each time she shuddered. 'I wonder if he's sleeping yet.' she thought to herself. Glancing down at the floor, she saw Sango sleeping soundly on her pallet. Jumping lightly from her bed, the raven-haired girl tiptoed to the hall and down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, she dimly saw his outline become clearer. She was right, he was sleeping, but uh, he didn't look very comfortable.

Inuyasha did not like not being able to sleep in his trusty tree. After trying several positions, he had finally slumped over the back of the couch in exhaustion, which is where the girl now found him, snoring gently, his hair sweeping the floor.

Kagome couldn't contain herself. I mean, come on! Who could! You walk downstairs to see some guy leaning over the back of your couch, nose pressed into the back, arms dangling, and to top it all off, snoring? Seriously, who wouldn't giggle? Needless to say, that's what Kagome did. She giggled, which eventually turned to laughter, which eventually turned to a mixture of giggling and laughing together.

Inuyasha snapped his head up, but he couldn't see a thing. 'Oh my gosh, I'm blind! No wait, that's my hair.' he thought pushing his hair away to see this human making a fool of her self, rolling around on her floor, and in a short nightgown at that.

"You shouldn't be rolling like that, you green undies are showing." the demon snapped.

Kagome stopped laughing and turned a deep red. Grabbing her nightgown, she tucked it between her legs. "Sumimasen, did I wake you."

"Depends, did you bring a monkey in here?"

"No, why?"

"Then it was you."

Kagome frowned slightly. "Arigato, I feel so loved."

Inuyasha turned a deep red. He was glad it was dark even though he knew she had meant it in sarcasm, but well, never mind.

"Hey, how come you're still awake? You're the one that sent all us to bed."

"Oh, uh," Kagome stammered. Why hadn't she been able to sleep? Oh, now she remembered. "Remember that movie I was telling you about? Well that, plus the storm is still raging outside."

"Oh."

Standing up, the miko fumbled he way to the couch and sat down next to Inuyasha, who was now sitting correctly.

"Arigato."

"Huh?"

"I said arigato for staying with me. No matter how much horror movies scare me, I still love watching them."

"Why? It's baka."

Looking over at the demon, Kagome replied truthfully. "Well, you scare me sometimes demo I still like to be with you." hastily she added "As friends."

Inuyasha frowned. He scared her? How, what had he done to make her afraid of him? "Uh, what do you mean you're scared of me?"

"I mean, well, sometimes you can you know, be a little mean and rough and well, you just scare me sometime, ok?"

He could tell that wasn't the whole truth. There was something else. "You're lying. There's something else to!"

Kagome sighed. "Well, when you fight, it scares me. Every time I get scared. I...I don't know. I mean, I know you can beat all those demons, it's just that when you get hurt, even though I know you heal easy, I get frightened that you won't. Then what would I do, you know? I just kinda...you know..." the girl said, now fidgeting with the bottom of her nightgown.

Inuyasha was getting confused now. What exactly was she trying to say? "No, I don't know. I can't read minds." he snapped. He was really starting to get impatient. Why couldn't humans just say what they wanted and get it over with?

"Well!?!? Come on wench, answer me!"

"Don't call me that!" Kagome cried. "Look, what I am trying to say is really hard for me, but here goes! It's just that I really like you, ok? You happy now!?" she was panting heavily. Uh, wait. Why was he smirking? He wasn't supposed to be laughing at her! What was wrong with him? "What is so dang funny?"

"You really are a liar! You told me the story was based on fictional characters."

Kagome frowned. "You aren't very bright are you?"

The demon was now the one frowning. "What? Are you saying I'm baka?"

"I'm not, but you just did." the miko said in an annoying I-told-you-so voice.

A deep growl formed in his throat. "You baka! I said I'd kill you!"

The miko was now the one smirking. In her hands, she held a fat decorative pillow. "I think not, dog boy."

A huge sweat drop was rapidly forming on Inuyasha's forehead.

The sun was shining brightly the next morning, the ground a muddy mess. Sango yawned as she stumbled down stairs, stopping suddenly. So that's where Kagome had gone last night, and probably the reason for all the cursing and Kagome's laughter she had heard. Sprawled out on the floor was a very happy Kagome and a slightly angry looking Inuyasha. Kagome was sleeping peacefully, her head rising and falling with Inuyasha's breathing seeing as she had her head lying on the honyou's stomach. In her hand was a huge pillow and a few feathers were scattered around.

"I don't think I'm gonna ask." she mused aloud, shuffling off to the kitchen. Next to come down was the monk, who now was no longer gay and very happy. "Ho ho hum, and a cute woman's bum. Oi, cheeze and crackers!" he cried to himself upon seeing his friends lying on the floor.

"You hentai, you have such a filthy mind." the huntress said, sticking her head through the opening between the den and kitchen.

"Sango, darling!"

"Don't call me darling!" the huntress replied ducking back into the kitchen, soon followed by Miroku.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open, yawning slightly. "Ow, I feel like I just got sat 10 times." he muttered, rubbing his forehead. Noticing the added weight to his stomach, he looked downward to see Kagome's tusouled black hair rising and falling with his breathing. He didn't wanna just shove her off, but he kinda wanted to get up. So, instead he sat up as much as he could without moving her and began poking her head slightly. "Kagome? Uh, Ka-go-me! Kagome!!" 

"Ahhh!"

WHACK!

Kagome struck out wildly, smacking Inuyasha in the face.

"You idiot, I think you broke my nose!" he whimpered, hands clamped over his nose.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" the girl cried, leaning over, she tried to pull his hands away from his nose, but he pushed her off. "Don't touch me." he hissed.

"I said sumimasen." Kagome muttered leaning on her hand.

All she heard in reply was mumbling.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Sup guys. Still don't own Inuyasha or any other anime. sigh (begins to sob uncontrollably.) Sorry! My last and logest chapter. Full of fluff 'n stuff! Aww so sweet. Ahhh!I don't want to end it, but I must! My poor cousin..she must dread all my e-mails now! Don't worry Jen!From now on, I'll send you nice happy messages cousin. Ignore the weird writing. Inside to cover laughterI'm sorry. someone throws rock at the madames head "Get on with it!" many far off voices cry out. Oh, heh heh, sorry.. rubs head

Sango laughed to herself slightly. "They woke up, I hear."

Kagome shuffled into the kitchen a moment later, yawning. "Hey Sango and...Miroku!?!?" she cried, pulling her nightgown down quickly upon seeing his hentaied smile. She darted out of the kitchen and in a flash she was back again in her school uniform. "You guys want me to help you make breakfast?" the miko asked her friends who were trying to figure out how you eat cereal.

"Much obliged!/ thanks much!" Sango and Miroku both said at the same time. They never had eaten breakfast so late in the afternoon before, but if she was gonna feed them, they weren't complaining.

After her friends were settled and happily munching on cheerios, she looked in the living room to check on Inuyasha. He was having a loosing battle between a feather and his nose. The feather would go up, fall back on his nose, he would blow and the whole thing would start over. After a minute or so of this, he began to get angry and started to swat randomly at the feather. Sighing, Kagome strode over and plucked the feather out of the air. "You want breakfast?" she inquired, smirking.

Now a light shade of red, the demon looked down and muttered a small "Hai."

Kagome couldn't watch him eat, it was gross! Inuyasha sat shoveling his fourth bowl of cereal in his mouth. She didn't see how he could eat that and not burst! He had already had four cold pop tarts.

"You had better not throw up on my carpet." the girl stated as the demon slammed the bowl down.

"Oh shut up, you wench." Inuyasha spat, pushing the bowl across the table.

Frowning, Kagome glanced at her watch. "Five 'o clock!?!!? It's that late?!?1 Oh crap, we gotta clean up! My mom and Sota will be home soon. Oh no you don't, your going to help me clean!" she cried grabbing Inuyasha's robe as he was about to dart outside.

"Crap."

The demon was not a happy camper considering he had to wash the dishes. He ate a lot, so what?!?!? Why did he have to wash all this crap!!?!

Miroku had to make up Sota's bed and clean up all his drool of the den floor.

Sango was cleaning up Kagome's room, considering the miko was trying to do 100 things at once.

"Gotta clean gotta clean gotta clean gotta clean...." Kagome was crying as she ran around her house dusting, picking up, putting back.

"Kagome, calm down! When are your parents supposed to be here anyway?" Inuyasha cried grabbing her arms.

"Let me go! Let me go this instant! I have to clean!" she cried. "Gotta clean gotta clean..." she began muttering again.

Inuyasha sighed, "Baka, the house is clean. Can I go home?"

"Fine! All of you out! Go away and let me clean!"

"Kagome, listen to me!" he snapped spinning her around to face him. "You've been cleaning two hours! It's already seven 'o clock! Miroku and Sango have gone home! Your house is spotless! If you scrub it anymore, you start sanding your wall away!" he cried.

"Ok, f...fine.N...no more cleaning." Kagome stammered trying to shut off her cleaning gene. "I'll just go sit down." she muttered shuffling into the den. Seeing it was already dark, she went to turn on a light. "Crap! The electricity is still out."

"Hey Kagome! I'm going home."

"Oh, uh, s...sure." she replied, huddled up on the couch. She was thinking about that movie again.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Hmm, oh, uh, I'm fine."

Sighing, he walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'll stay with you till your family gets back."

"No, you don't have to." Kagome replied, secretly glad he had offered. "I'm fine."

"Sure."

Frowning, Kagome turned away from him.

"Uh, Kagome?" the demons voice asked, slightly hesitant.

"Hai?"

"Um, was what you said last night really true?" It had been bugging him all day whether she had been telling the truth.

"What...what do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"I meant what it sounded like!"

Kagome flushed slightly upon remembering the conversation they had had last night. "Well, I...uh...well, you see-" she stuttered nervously.

"Yes or no Kagome!" the youkai cried beginning to get impatient.

"Can we just not talk about it, ok?" the girl snapped, turning farther away from him.

Frowning, Inuyasha clamped his mouth firmly shut and sulked on the couch. Fine, she could act like that, but it was all her fault he'd been thinking about her all day. Why did she have to go and tell him that last night with the chance she might not even mean it?

Kagome sat fidgeting with her fingers nervously. 'Oh, why did I even tell him that last night,' she thought,' I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way?'

"Inuyasha?" the miko inquired, turning around slowly.

"What?" was the angry reply.

"Sumimasen, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I...I don't know. I guess I just kinda, well...never mind!"

"Look, now don't start that again Kagome!" Inuyasha cried grabbing her shoulders and staring her straight in the eye.

Kagome sighed. When he used her real name that way, it meant she had better do as she was told or suffer the consequences. "I...I know that...Well, I fear rejection, ok!! Happy now?!? And if you are through toying with my feelings than I suppose you leave! I think you have humiliated me enough!" She cried, pulling back.

"No, I-"

Kagome frowned suddenly.

"No wait, I meant...wait, what were you talking about 'toying with your feelings'? What kinda crap is that?" the demon cried, now standing up.

Kagome flushed lightly and looked down. "I mean how you told me you wanted a picture of me. I thought you actually wanted it for a special reason, or-"

Inuyasha choked slightly. "You thought that I...and you...that I-" he squeaked out.

"Well hai! I actually thought you had some feelings for me then. I also thought that you really wanted to kiss me last night since you didn't protest much." she added looking down.

"Baka! I only kissed your finger didn't I?"  
"Well hai, demo that's not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

"Forget it! Just drop it, ok!"

The two frowned and sulked on separate sides of the couch.

"Baka!" Inuyasha muttered harshly.

"Shut-up!" the girl hissed back, fuming slightly.

After about another hour, they were still sitting back to back pouting. This time Inuyasha was the first to give in.

"Look, Kagome,"

"Leave me alone!"

"Baka, I'm trying to apologize so just shut it, ok!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, you can proceed." Kagome replied in an airy manner.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm sorry if I made you think that you really mean something to me."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh. Arigato for clearing that up for me."

"No Kagome! I didn't mean it like that! I meant it as, well, I actually do care for you, but I don't know what feelings I have." he answered truthfully.

"So what exactly are you saying?" Kagome replied, her features softening.

"I'm trying to say," he began," that I, well I do like you."

"Oh. You only like me." the girl repeated softly, her eyes shimmering. She moaned softly. "I knew it." she muttered softly to herself.

Well, sadly muttering doesn't work when you have a dog demon.

"What do you want from me!?! The whole truth!?!?" Inuyasha cried aloud without meaning to.

"You mean...you were lying?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha flushed slightly.' Darn, didn't mean to say that.' he thought. "No, I wasn't actually fibbing Kagome," he said looking away, "I just didn't tell the whole truth." he continued before Kagome could reply. "I do care for you. A lot. Ok fine, a real lot. I don't know what I'd do without you...Kagome."

Kagome sat, her mind and heart racing. Did he mean that? Was he fibbing? He wasn't mean enough to actually lie that much was he? He actually felt something for her. All these thoughts raced in her.

At an impulse, she lunged herself at him in an attempt to give him a hug, but she accidentally ended up kissing him in the process.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! That was an accident, I swear! The kiss, that is!" she cried when she saw his shocked confused expression. Now it was Kagome's turn to be in shock as Inuyasha pulled her back and firmly planted a purposeful kiss on her lips.

He pulled back from the kiss, but not the hug. Kagome was speechless. The room was swaying and it was hard to catch her breath.

"Inuyasha, I-" she started in shock.

He just shrugged her off and settled back on the couch. Yawning, he placed his arms behind his head and winked before he closed his eyelids slightly.

Kagome smiled to herself as the demon's weariness overtook him and he dozed off.

"I don't see how you can sleep now!" the girl giggled, "Demo, on the other hand." Yawning herself, she settled herself by Inuyasha's side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Night Kagome." Inuyasha muttered as she to began to doze off.

"Mom, the lights don't work!" Sota pointed out flipping a light switch.

"They must have gone out in that storm the other night. I hope Kagome's ok. I wonder where she is at." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Kagome? Kagome, where are-oh! How cute." she giggled upon entering the den. There was Kagome next to Inuyasha, leaning on his shoulder sleeping, him lightly snoring as he loosely held Kagome's waist. Pulling a disposable camera out of her purse, she snapped a picture.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly upon hearing her name. "Mom?" she asked groggily.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi replied, standing in front of her giggling.

"What's so funny?" the girl replied yawning. Suddenly she remembered Inuyasha and hastily jumped up, jerking Inuyasha awake in the process.

"Oh, sumimasen! I didn't mean to wake you two! You guys looked so cute! Mrs.Higurashi commented smiling. The miko and demon both blushed slightly.

"I'm going home Kagome. Uh, see you later, I guess." he muttered, dashing toward the door. Her family made him uncomfortable. He didn't make it too far before something was wrapped around his legs.

"Hai, Inu-oni-chan is here!" the little boy cried happily.

Sighing, Inuyasha replied, "Hello Sota."

"I'm glad you're here Inu-oni-chan! I've got stuff to tell you!" the boy squealed.

Inuyasha sighed sadly.

"So how was your weekend honey? Did you study?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired as Kagome and her unpacked clothes.

'Eep, I didn't study!' Kagome thought in panic, "Uh, it was great mom." she replied hastily.

"I figure you an Inuyasha had a good time." the woman chuckled.

Kagome turned a deep red," What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Well I know you and your cute eared friend don't sleep together often."

"We were not 'sleeping together' as you put it." Kagome cried.

"Calm down honey, I didn't mean it like that. I know you two just don't end up together like that often."

"Oh, it was nothing." the girl replied as her mom put things away in the medicine cabinet. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she watched her daughter touch her lips and smile to herself, and for a mom, that says it all.


End file.
